The Dead Rise
by SpeakingMyMindToday
Summary: "Some things don't stay dead, even after they've died." It's a very common quote that no one really takes into consideration, but the Greasers will surely think twice about it when they see rotting piles of flesh lunging towards them. Rated M for later gore.
1. Chapter 1

(This is going to be a collab FF with my friend who, unfortunately, doesn't have an account yet XD It's gonna be an Outsiders Horror, and there shall be no mercy. I know, I know, it pains me inside as well! *Clings to the Greasers* I'm sorry guys! *Weepweeptearweep* But anyway, the show must go on. It might get pretty gory and scary, and there will be several POVs. This will /not/ be cheesy. I WILL UPDATE FREQUENTLY! R&R. Reviews make the story and give inspiration. 3)

The Dead Arise  
Chapter One: Movie Night

Third Person POV

"Hey, Johnny, do you wanna go see a movie with me?" Ponyboy asked Johnny, gracefully kicking it up next to him on the couch. "I heard Paul Newman had a new movie out." Johnny chuckled a bit. "You have an unhealthy obsession with that man, Pony… It's starting to rub off on me," he joked. They both shared a laugh. "Tonight, then?" Pony asked again. "Sure," Johnny nodded.

Two-Bit plopped over next to them, swinging an arm around Johnny. "Hey, don't leave Mr. Matthews outta this deal! I wanna go lookin' fer some action!" Johnny looked over at Pony, who nodded. "Alright, Two-Bit… Just don't get us into anything or Darry'll skin ya." Two-Bit took an offended look and clasped his hand over his heart. "Oh! Since when have I ever been a threat to your well-being, Pony? I love you too much to let that happen!" He threw an over-exaggerated, loving hug to Pony who struggled to get the drunkard off while laughing.

After a long, laugh filled, wise-crackin' walk to the movies, they slipped in quite illegally. Two-Bit looked around and saw but a handful of people there. He shrugged. "Hey guys," he caught the younger Greasers' attention, "seems like there's a lot of seats open. Wanna go grab somethin' from the concession stand?" The younger Greasers exchanged looks and shrugged. "Okay," was their response.

The Mickey lover lead them over to go get Cokes and popcorn, the traditional snacks eaten at movies. While Johnny and Pony were picking out their choice of whatever, Two-Bit looked in a bored trance around until he saw a teenage girl curled up in a chair, hugging herself.

He walked over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong, Honey?"

"…"

"C'mon, talk to me." He got down on one knee to be eye level with her. She looked something awful, rather un-bathed and skin that appeared to be…Rotting?

Two-Bit shrugged it off.

"Hey…" He tried again.

He reached for her.

She hissed and lunged, piercing his hand's flesh with her decaying teeth as pain radiated from that area.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you so much to what it looks like my first and only reviewer for this story, DirenKyo! Reviews make the story. Please R&R. *Tear*)

Two-Bit hissed in pain. "Ow! God damn it!" He waved his hand a bit and held it, cursing to himself about the pain.

The odd girl scampered off.

Pony and Johnny saw the distressed Two-Bit and ran over to him. "What happened, Two-Bit?" Pony asked. "Lil' bitch bit me when I tried to help her…" he responded. He stopped and masked the pain and anger with a smile and humor. "Girls. Getting more like my sister every day, huh?" He laughed. Pony and Johnny exchanged glances.

Two-Bit decided he would go to Buck's and bug Dallas to get rid of the pain, which seemed to be spreading for some reason. He left the underage boys at the movies. He stumbled in to the seemingly never ending party and went upstairs to search for Dallas. He busted in to Dally's room. Dally jumped.

"Hey man, what the Hell?! Ever think of knocking first, ya dumbass?!" Dally exclaimed, shirtless. Two-Bit stood there and held his hand, giving off his trademark chuckle until it slowly faded to a pant and he hung his head. Dally was livid. "Stupid fuck! Knock, ya dig?!"

Pant, pant…

"…Hey, drunkard!"

Pant, pant…

"…"

Pant, pant…

"…T…Two-Bit?"

Pant, pant…

"Holy shit! What's wrong with your hand?!"

Pant, pant…

"That looks bad, dude." Dally got up and took a few steps closer. "Shit. Like, really bad. Maybe you should go to the hospital."

Pant, pant…

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Dally went over to grab Two-Bit and his attention, but was greeted by Two-Bit snapping his head up to reveal all of his skin having the same festering texture of his first infected area. He had his eyes rolled to the back of his head and gave something of a spitting hiss or roar.

"HOLY SHIT!" were Dally's last words.

Two-Bit took Dally by the shoulders too quickly for him to respond and began biting into his neck, consuming it and having some of it leak from his mouth.

Even for a hood as tuff as Dally, the pain of having the muscles of your neck ripped out was too much to take and fell to the ground, being consumed.

Being infected.

And now there were two against five.

(How is it going so far? I've never seen any zombie movies or played any games. Tell me how it's going!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, wasn't that a good movie, Johnny? His best one yet!"

"Pony, you think every new movie of his is his best!"

They giggled and chuckled, walking home after dark. They were walking near the DX, not a soul in sight, until they noticed two people. Pony looked at them. "Hey, Johnny…" he started, "do they look familiar to you?" Johnny stopped and looked at the approaching beings. "Why, 'course I do. That's Two-Bit and Dally, you absent-minded thing," he giggled. "No," Pony said, serious, "look at them closer. They look… weird." Johnny did so. His eyes went wide and he was so shocked he couldn't even scream.

Plus Two-Bit's earlier description, he had blood covering him.

Dally had a majority of his neck torn out and his bleeding was ceasing from both that wound and the various scratches on his upper torso. His neck looked damn near ready to snap off.

They were both moaning and groaning as they reached out for Pony and Johnny.

"JJJoooaaauuuhhhnnnnnnyyy…" Dally groaned.

Luckily, Pony had enough sense to grab Johnny and run. Run home.

Both of the living dead stopped in their tracks, not sure where to go now that their targets were long gone. Two-Bit turned and looked at their next target. The DX.

"Catch, Steve!" Soda yelled, throwing a bottle of water at him, which was open. "What?" Steve turned around and got hit in the chest with it as it fell on the floor, spilling everywhere. "God damn…" Steve looked down. "Aww, Steve!" Soda jeered, "ya gotta clean it up now!" "Why do /I/ have to clean it up?" "Because you were the last one to touch it before it fell," Soda laughed. Steve turned around again to get a mop to clean it with when he saw Two-Bit and Dally staggering toward the DX. "What the… H-Huh? SODA!" "What, Steve? No need to ye—" "Soda, get the gun behind the counter!" Soda's eyes widened. "Huh? What? Why?"

But it was too late, Two-Bit and Dally already pushed themselves inside of the DX.

"ZOMBIES!" Steve screamed. He turned, slipped, and fell on the water. "Shit," he cursed loudly.

They came closer.

Steve was suddenly shoved across the floor to the back door of the gas station. "Huh?" Steve looked around in confusion to see Soda hand him the pistol as a last action. "Run, Steve, run!" Soda yelled. "But Soda—" "Shut your mouth and run!" he commanded. Steve nodded and got up and ran, thinking that Soda was following him. He made it outside.

He stumbled into the grass and laughed. "Haha… Whoo! Close one, eh, Soda? Good thing we got this. . . " he was cut off by his own emotions when he turned around to see Soda getting torn apart by the undead.


End file.
